


I Bloody Do

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Accents, Bad Jokes, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Sam have an in-joke that you won’t stop doing and it’s driving everyone crazy.Star Spangled Bingo Square Filled:Dorky jokes no one understands but them
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	I Bloody Do

Everyone was already settled on the couches nursing their drinks and chatting with each other. You grabbed yourself a drink and approached them, Sam grinned and looked up at you.

“Why ‘ello govna, what do we ‘ave ‘ere this fine day?” He said in a terrible English accent, patting the chair beside him.

“Ain’t nuffin here but us tourists from merry old England. Pip pip,” you replied sitting down next to him.

Everyone around you groaned as you and Sam broke down into giggles. Sam put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. The little in-joke had started at a mission when you and Sam had first met. You’d both taken chase after some bad guys dressed as clowns and when you’d cornered them they were trying to blend in with a bunch of tourists getting on a NY city tour bus. They’d put on these terrible English accents to try and fool you both, but they’d all still had clown makeup on.

The whole thing had been so ridiculous and struck you both as so funny that as soon as they’d been taken away by the police Sam had taken you out to lunch and you’d spent the whole time in hysterics as you kept randomly breaking out into Dick Van Dyke levels of terrible Cockney accents.

After that, if you saw each other you’d immediately greet each other with the same few lines. When you gave evidence in court, you both mimicked the accents when you spoke about how they tried to hide. And when Sam had asked you if you wanted to get dinner and go see a movie you had to stifle the laughter that wanted to burst out as he continued to use the same accent.

You’d randomly broken out into it ever since and you always greeted each other that way. It drove everyone around you crazy, and in a way that made it even funnier to do. The harder they groaned and rolled their eyes the funnier you and Sam found it.

“I seriously can’t wait for that joke to stop being funny to them,” Natasha said.

“Never was funny to begin with,” Bucky added.

“First of all,” Sam said, holding up a finger. “You had to be there. Second of all, it’s never not going to be funny. When I propose, I’m going to get down on one knee and say ‘alright, luv, wanna get cut and carried?’”

You burst out laughing. The idea was so perfect and hilarious but two things struck you very strongly. The first was he’d said ‘when’ not if. That was nice to hear, but not a huge shock. The two of you had talked about the possibility of getting married before, and how that would work for the two of you, and what you both wanted out of life. You didn’t expect him to ask you anytime soon, but if he did, it wouldn’t be completely out of the blue.

The thing that really stuck out was the fact he’d just used Cockney Rhyming slang for getting married. The two of you had looked up some to use. ‘Bendy flex’ you both used a lot, for example. As in, ‘alright, mate, shall we go have a little bendy flex?’ It was as good a way to initiate sex as any. Better really because you’d both be giggling like highschool kids.

Still, you only looked up the terms you planned to use, so why did he know ‘marry’ if he hadn’t looked it up?

You nuzzled up next to him and took his hands. “Why, Sammy, I can’t wait until I get to be saying the ‘I bloody dos’ with you.”

“I think we went Australian then,” Clint deadpanned.

You shrugged and Sam laughed and turned to you, bringing his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss. After all, it wasn’t the accent that mattered, it was just part of the thing you shared with Sam.


End file.
